Arrow: This is our city
by Carlthereader
Summary: Full summary inside. This story is a read-along story to my other story in the Flash stories. "The Darkest of all futures". Sarah Lance returns home to join Oliver and the new recruets against the threats of Prometheus, and new drug, which turns normal people into insane criminals, and the Russian Bratva. Has Oliver met his match this time? Takes place in a different season 5.


**Authors Note:**

Please read! This story follows my other story, The darkest of all futures, which is a Flash story, and I would recommend, you go read the first three chapters of the Flash story, before you read this, because the events of this story takes place after the third chapter in the "darkest of all futures".

Full Summary:

 _As Sara Lance returns to Star City to rejoin Team Arrow after learning of the future her and Barry Allen had traveled to, she returns to a city on the brink of war. Oliver has his hands full both being the Green Arrow and the Major of the city, and he and his team are facing against one of their biggest threats yet. Will they survive and safe their city, or will it all fall down to the most dangerous crime lord, the United State had ever encountered?_

English is not my mother tongue, so I apologize for mistakes. I am looking for a beta-reader for both this story and my Flash story.

This will be a short chapter, but the next chapters will be between 5000-10000 words each. Hope you enjoy it. If you do please leave a review.

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - The Gift**

 **Previous on Arrow**

 _My name is Oliver Queen. I have faced far more challenged in my life than other people have. For five years, I was stranded on a deserted Island. I returned home to Star City with only one goal. I would make it a better place and rid it of its corruption and criminals. But in doing so I had to become someone else, than the man I am. To the public I am Oliver Queen, elected Mayor of the City, but in secret, I am working with a team of other vigilantes to protect my city. I am the Green Arrow.._

Oliver never get used to the mayor work. Six months had passed since he accepted his post as the Mayor of the city. The paperwork's, city hall meetings, press conferences and the public attendances was taking their toll on him. Oliver preferred his bow instead of the office work. It was Christmas, and he should be home with his friends and sister. Thea had planned some grand Christmas party that evening. It would be good to have some fun after the chaos they had gone through the last months.

The office door opened and Quintin stepped inside alongside René and Adrian Chase. Both René and Quintin had changed for the better over last couple of months. Quintin was getting sober and sober for each parting day thanks to Thea, and René worked harder than ever to get his daughter back. They both fought in a way Oliver never really managed. He would fight pain by pushing people away. The two of them had overcome their pains and fears to fight for getting people back in their life again.

District Attorney Chase was still a very mystic person. Oliver liked and respected the man. Chase fought for the city just as much as Oliver did. Chase had lost both of his parents two years ago in a terrible traffic accident, and because the drunk driver was let go, due to lack of evidence against him, Chase worked harder and harder to catch the criminals of Star City. The fact, that they both shared a hatred for criminals and death parents, had brought the two of them into a healthy work relationship, and they had both grown a great deal of respect for each other.

" _We are sorry to disturb you, Mayor Queen. I know you have a Christmas party to attempt soon_ ". Adrian voice was sincere, but Oliver knew by the heavy bunk of papers, that they would not be finish soon. " _Christmas can wait a little longer. We still have a city to take care of_ " Oliver, told them, but he could hear the tiredness in his own voice. " _Lets hurry this up Hoss, no reason to delay Christmas otherwise Chloe might miss Santa_ ". René had been allowed to have Chloe home for the evening, so she could spend her Christmas with them.

Oliver cleared his desk, so Adrian could put the heavy looking bunk of papers in front of him. Adrian took the top one out and lay it in front of Oliver. " _Bratva"_ Oliver asked in shock. The Russian gang was not something he would like to be reminded off. Adrian took the chair in front of him. " _Mr. Lance and I have been looking into the new drug, the police have found on the market and our streets_ ". Oliver sighed; this was one of the two dreaded problems, which him and his team were facing right now. They were constantly pressed back by the new dark archer in town, who went by the name Prometheus, and at the same time, a new drug had appeared.

" _My contacts in the police informed me about some new leads in the drug case. By the way they calls it "X-Gen" on the market now_ ". Quintin took another of the papers, which turned out to be a police report. Oliver read it, and the more he read the worse he felt. The drug was newborn, as they knew it had only existed for a mere year. X-Gen had several of effects on different people. Some would die directly from it, if they were not strong enough, but others would gain powers, regrow lost limbs, and other extraordinary things. The problem was, the drug turned the user mad, and ordinary people turned into crazy and uncontrollable criminals over time.

Oliver closed the file, the city was in great danger if they did not take away this drugs. " _Does the police have any idea, who or where this drugs come from?_ " Oliver would have been the first to know, but he had to keep his hope up. Quintin turned down Oliver's small hope with a shake of his head. Adrian, however looked as someone who disagreed, and he picked out three of the files. Oliver noticed that these too had the name Bratva on them. " _Mr. Ramirez and I made our own investigation on the case, as you ordered us to do_ ". René stepped closer to the table, he was wearing one of his finest suits today, and Oliver knew he was ancius to meet his daughter again. " _Our investigation lead to Russia. The Russian Mafia Bratva are the one and only seller of X-Gen, we believe they now have moved here to the States_ ".

Oliver did not like that. He had once been a member of Bratva himself, and he hoped they would never come back into the picture. " _Very well. I will read the files tomorrow and prepare a plan for our next step. We will meet again after Christmas. Do remember to keep this between the four of us for now_ ". The public and the rest of his office did not need to know, that the mayor worked alone on a police case. The police was in enough trouble already. Adrian gave a small nod and left the room. Oliver shut down his computer. If he hurried up a bit, he would not be late for the Dinner.

Quintin however was not finished. " _One more thing Oliver. It seems that the Flash has once again returned to Central City, and a new Speedster now follows him. The new one goes by the name Kid Flash_ ". That was somehow great news, Oliver had feared the worse, when he learned Barry had gone missing. The Green Arrow had been spending some time in Central City to help out, but Oliver had more than enough to do here in Starling City as it was. René knew exactly, what Oliver was thinking. " _So no more trips for the Green Arrow to Star City now_?"

Oliver laughed, a real laugh, something that not came very often right now. " _If I have learned one thing from Barry Allen is it to never expect anything, but for now I think it is safe to say, that we can stay here_. That was until the next time Barry screw something up and needs to be saved.. again. They could always find trouble around that kid, and Oliver knew it was just a matter of time.

While they were at the topic of returning problems, they needed to talk about the dark archer, who went by the name Prometheus. " _What about Prometheus, have he be spotted again_?" Oliver had truly met his match in that archer. Prometheus seek revenge against Oliver for something Oliver had done to him in the past. None of them knew why. Oliver must have heard a lot of people in his past, but he did not remember anyone as skilled as Prometheus. Quintin's and René's faced told him everything. No new leads, nothing to go by. " _I have been wondering. Can Prometheus and X-Gen be connected_ "? René could be right. Oliver feared it was true, but the drug had appeared around the same time as Prometheus had. Oliver only wished he could figure out, who had trained Prometheus, because he was trained in the ways of the League, but the League had no idea, who he could be. " _You might be right René, we will have to look into that soon, but now lets go home_ ".

Oliver did not want to talk more about speedster, or drugs, or evil archers seeking revenge right now. The tree of them had a Christmas party to attempt, and Thea would shoot an arrow after him, if he were late.

* * *

The party went well, and the gathered had spent four hours of fun together. Jon, Laila, Thea, Rory, Artemis, Quintin, Chloe and René had all joined in to celebrate at Theas apartment. Doing the dinner Oliver felt it was time to say his thanks. He rose up and the room quiet down. " _Christmas is a time for happiness and gathering. I am happy to say, that I would think of no one else than you, that I would celebrate this evening with. You have all become a part of Thea's and my family. We have all lost a lot over the past years, but I think as of tonight, we shall raise our glasses for a better future. A future filled with hope. Together we can grow stronger, together we will overcome everything they might throw after us. So please join me, when I say, we will grow strong together, because we are stronger together than alone. Merry Christmas_. The rest of the room raised their glasses in salute.

The dinner broke off, and everyone joined around in the living room. Oliver noticed Felicity talking to Rory, and he moved closer, so he could eavesdrop on them. Oliver had a small idea of what Felicity was about to say. She wore a deep worried face, and her voice was shaking, when she finally found the words. " _Rory I have something I need to tell you about Havenrock.. I was the one who decided to drop the bomb.._ ". The wineglass Rory hold in his hand felt down to the ground and broke, he could not find any words, but stared at Felicity in deep shock. Oliver took a quick look around the room. No one had noticed anything but himself. " _Rory.. I know it is_ h"ard _to believe, but I had no choice. The missile was the last one of hundreds, and we could not stop it, so I had to choose where to lead it_ ". Felicity was crying, she had wanted this to stay hidden, but Oliver had make her realize the team needed to trust them completely. Rory just stared at her for what felt like forever. After some time he finally found his voice again. " _I forgive you Felicity. You did what you have to do_ ". Felicity burst out crying, and Rory took her into his arms in a sincere and heartfelt hug. Oliver felt relieve rush over him.

" _Oh they are cute_ ". The voice came from behind Oliver, and he recognized it without any doubts. He turned around in disbelieve to see no other than Sarah Lance standing in front of him. She looked beautiful. Oliver had forgotten how she looked like, when she was all dressed up in a dress and not her Canary uniform. " _Sarah you are here_?". He must have spoken a little too loud, because the rest of the room turned around to face them.

Quinten's face went pale for a short moment, before he rushed over to his daughter's side. He looked her up and down as if to make sure she was real. When he took her into a hug, and they stood in each other arms for a long time. The rest of the guest circled around them. Oliver waited, gave the father and daughter time to say their hellos. Not wanting to disturb them. Finally they broke apart, and Sarah turned to Oliver with a smile. " _I have come home for good this time. My time traveling days is over_ ". Oliver smiled back at her, he did not know, that he had missed her that much. Coming to think of it, he did not find it that strange after everything the two of them had been together.

Quintin wiped away the tears in his eyes. " _So can we be a family again sweetheart_ ". His voice was a strong, as it used to be, but he could not hide the glimpse of hope in his words. "Yes daddy, this city needs a Black Canary, and our family need to be rebuild again" Sarah turned and met Oliver's eyes. The two of them took each other in, thinking back to the past they had shared together, all their adventures and fights. Oliver had no doubt about his choice. " _We are more than ready to welcome you back to the team Sarah_ ". The room all spoke out their agreement. Christmas was truly a wonderful time.

The moment was broke by a bib tone from Felicity's phone. She read the message, and turned smiling to Chloe. " _Chloe, why don't you go open the door, I think someone special has come_ ". Chloe took a moment to think, before she opened the door, they all missed a heartbeat, when she screamed. That was until they heard her cry "Santa Claus.

Chloe walked in hand in hand with… Santa Barry. Oliver did his best not to laugh, but it was hard, because Barry looked utterly ridiculous in a Santa Claus costume. Barry, no Santa, gave them all a smile, while Chloe led him to the cough in the middle of the room. The surprise continued, when he revealed, that he had brought gifts with them to the all.

Oliver was the last one to get his. Barry had written on a small, white and simple paper. "Go to the roof and bring Thea". Excusing himself and Thea from the party, they both headed up to the roof. It was a cold snowy night in Star City. They were not alone on the roof.

The man in front of them smiled with tears in his eyes, when he saw the two of them. Both Oliver and Thea stopped, and just stared back in shock. They were standing in front of the very man, who none of them had seen in over ten years. They were looking into the eyes of their father…

 **Next time on Arrow**

 **Chapter 2 - The Canary and the Emerald Archer**

 _Oliver never truly is surprised by anything, but how is he and Thea going to react, when they meet their father after ten years? What will Sarah Lance do now she is back on the team, and when will Prometheus strike again?_

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. The story does not follow season 5 directly, but the past is very much the same. Adrian Chase is NOT Prometheus. I have bigger plans for his character, plans that are more like his comic-book character. Santa Barry.. I dont know, but I found that too funny, when I first came up with the idea. I am a big Oliver/Sarah shipper, and there will be absolutly no Olicity.

I will post a new Flash chapter in a couple of days so look out for that too.

Reviews and critics are very welcoming, and I hope one of you dear readers will be my beta-reader.

Until next time stay safe


End file.
